And Light Shines In The Darkness
by lookintodarkness
Summary: Em 1787 duas jovens, precisam de apreder a lidar com aquilo que sentem e perceber o que querem realmente! Será que vale a pena lutar pelo amor? Ou por vezes é melhor seguir o caminho mais fácil? O que acontecerá quando eventos inesperados se cruzam na vida delas, será que irá afasta-las ainda mais? Ou trará uma nova esperança?
1. O começo

EUA (região nordeste)

**1787**

Está anoitecer, devíamos voltar para casa, não é certo, damas como nós ficarmos pela rua até tão tarde. Suspiro, volto olhar para o riacho, onde ela está a chapinhar e a dançar ao som do vento. O pôr-do-sol reflete-se no seu cabelo, ela sorri, e o meu coração derrete-se. Devíamos voltar, o meu coração aperta com esse pensamento, quero aproveitar ao máximo os últimos momentos que temos juntas, os últimos momentos antes do noivado.

Ela aproxima-se, vem a sorrir, mas quando ela me olha, o sorriso perde-se.

- Rachel, estás demasiado quieta! -senta-se ao meu lado e diz com uma voz suave -Uma moeda de ouro pelos teus pensamentos…

Eu rio-me – Tu sabes que eles valem bem mais que isso! – volto olhar para o sol, ou para o lugar onde ele deveria estar, suspiro – Temos de voltar! (levanto-me bruscamente da árvore onde estava encostada) Afinal, não queres deixar o teu pretendente à espera… Ele sim, vale muitas moedas de ouro!

- Rachel… (ouço-a a gemer baixinho, mas eu já estou a andar de volta a casa)

- Vamos! (olho para trás, não resisto ao vê-la desanimada, sorrio) Tu sabes que eu tenho razão, está a ficar tarde…

Ela sorri de volta e eu estendo-lhe a mão, estremeço com o contato, mais uma vez suspiro, preciso aproveitar o pouco que nos resta.

**Mansão Berry**

A velha governanta abre a porta, Rachel entra cabisbaixa e vai em direção às escadas palaciais, procurando com urgência o refúgio do seu quarto.

- Estrelinha! Pensava que não vinhas dormir a casa hoje… (Hiram, fecha a porta da biblioteca e junta-se a Rachel na escada)

- Papa…

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não me apetece falar sobre isso…

- Rachel, já não tens idade para essas saídas dramáticas (ela baixa o olhar envergonhada)

- Quis voltar para casa apenas. Está tudo bem!

Rachel corre escadas acima, e Hiram observa-a, a governanta aproxima-se e entrega-lhe o copo de licor.

- Se a Shelby estivesse aqui, de certeza que ela saberia o que fazer!

Anne (toca-lhe ligeiramente no braço) – A madame estaria muito orgulhosa, o senhor fez um excelente trabalho. A menina Rachel é uma grande mulher como a mãe…

- Mas custa-me tanto vê-la sofrer e não poder ajudar.

- Amanhã tudo é melhor. Tudo é melhor depois de uma boa noite de sono…


	2. A manhã seguinte

Os raios de sol aquecem os jardins, e alegram os pássaros, já há algum tempo que amanheceu, os escravos há muito que se esfalfam nas suas tarefas, a luz entra pelas frestas dos cortinados, mas Rachel afunda-se na cama e procura fugir dos raios solares que a pretendem despertar.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- Grrrrr! Vá embora Anne! Me deixe quieta…

A porta abre-se, Rachel tapa a cabeça com a almofada, e por isso não vê que em vez da velha governanta, são uns cabelos loiros que surgem na porta, não vê os olhos verdes acastanhados que a observam com carinho, não vê a sua amiga infância pendurada na porta sem saber o que fazer. Mas o dia lá fora é inspirador e loira atravessa o quarto e abre as cortinas e dirige-se para a cama da morena.

-Não é a sua governanta! – a sua voz é suave, consegue esconder a insegurança, mas porque estaria ela insegura?! Ela conheceu a morena durante toda a sua vida, ela é a sua melhor amiga, a sua confidente, a sua pessoa… Porquê é que às vezes parecem duas estranhas?

- Quinn! Que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo? – a loira respira fundo

- Ontem fiquei preocupada, de um momento para o outro, ficas indisposta e vens para casa. Abandonas-me à minha sorte, quando sabes que eu iria odiar aquele jantar.

Rachel recosta-se na cama, e olha timidamente para o colo.

- Desculpa, não me estava a sentir bem, deve ter sido do sol que apanhamos durante a tarde.

- Rachel coloca a sua mão sobre a de Quinn que estava poisada lado do joelho, encara-a e pergunta-lhe com um tom menos doloroso do que estava à espera – Como foi ontem o jantar? Está tudo arranjado com os Puckerman? Para quando a festa de noivado?

Quinn desvia o olhar – Sim. A festa de noivado é para semana. Querem que nos casemos na primavera.

_O coração de Rachel fica pequeno com a dor, menos de seis meses, elas tinham menos de seis meses. Mas o coração é traiçoeiro, e uma faísca de esperança brilha, ainda tinha quase seis meses para o casamento não acontecer. E ia começar já!_

- Quinn, tu sabes que não precisas de fazer isto! Não precisas de te casar com ele.

- Rachel… - a morena aproxima-se da loira e abraça-a – Tu sabes que eu preciso, o meu pai quer criar bons laços comerciais com eles e se os Puckerman serem judeus não faz diferença, nada fará!

- Não sejas infeliz para o resto da tua vida apenas porque o teu pai quer criar laços comerciais – as últimas palavras são cuspidas com desdém – Tu mereces ser feliz! Vem para cá… - a loira olha-a assustada, mas Rachel segura-a pelo pescoço delicadamente mas firme – Eu posso tomar conta de ti! Eu falo com o meu pai, ele vai apoiar-me… Nem precisamos de ficar aqui, podemos viajar, vamos para Paris!

Quinn está em pânico, por um lado quer deixar afogar-se nos braços de Rachel, mas por outro… começa a rir com secura

- O sol que apanhas ontem fez-te mesmo mal! Enlouqueceste! – o tom de voz eleva-se cada vez mais – Enlouqueceste! – o olhar quebrado de Rachel impede-a de continuar, mas ela precisa de tomar medidas, foge do abraço da morena e levanta-se – Vou-me embora.

A herdeira dos Berry corre atrás da loira e puxa-a pelo pulso para si e olhos castanhos misturam-se com os esverdeados, Rachel acaricia-lhe a bochecha.

- Pensa nisso por favor. Não desistas já!

A loira afasta-se e encolhe-se como todo o ser calor tivesse sido sugado do seu corpo.

- Eu não posso! Eu não posso! – e corre porta fora, deixando uma morena desolada para trás.

Quinn sai disparada porta principal e entra na carruagem, dá ordem para seguirem para casa.

_Ela não queria chorar, ela não queria, os Fabray não choram, chorar é mostrar fraqueza e os Fabray não são fracos. Ela olha para trás, para ver a sua melhor amiga na varanda a vê-la ir embora, Rachel está embrulhada numa manta, a mesma manta que as acompanha em imensas aventuras desde miúdas, ela está linda com o vento a bater-lhe nos cabelos e a postura régia que todos dizem ela ter herdado da mãe. Todos dizem que ela, Quinn Fabray, podia ter nascido princesa, que o lugar dela é na realeza, mas aos olhos de Quinn a verdadeira nobreza está em Rachel. _

_Quando é que as coisas ficaram tão difíceis?! Ela só queria voltar a ser criança, a criança que não tinha responsabilidades, não tinha expectativas, a criança cuja a sua única preocupação era brincar com uma certa morena até chegar a hora de ir dormir…_


	3. O irmao q se tornou um homem

**Mansão Fabray**

_Quinn deixa-se cair na cama, conseguiu chegar ao quarto sem ser vista pela sua mãe. A sua mãe que neste momento só pensa na preparação da festa de noivado da próxima semana. Argh! Será que alguém naquela casa que se preocupa com ela?_

- Quinn! – ela dá um sobressalto na cama e olha na direção da voz que a chamou

- Sam – o nome do irmão é dito num sussurro; ele abraça-a e ela chora.

_Mais uma vez, ela sente-se fraquejar, não devia estar a chorar nos braços do irmão mais novo, a função dela é protege-lo, não ele protege-lo a ela. E mesmo assim, aqui está ela a fungar no seu ombro_…

Os seus devaneios são interrompidos pela voz meiga de Sam – Calculo que a tua conversa com a nossa morena preferida não tenha corrido bem…

- Sammy… Estou tão confusa! – ele suspira, isto vai ser difícil!

- Há algo que eu preciso de te contar e pode ser que te ajude a entender o que se passa aqui – aponta-lhe para o coração e volta puxa-la para um abraço.

Quando ele se afasta, Quinn tem um mau pressentimento, a postura dele ficou rígida, certamente não seria uma boa novidade, ele recusa-se a encontrar o olhar dela.

- Logo à noite o pai vai a casa do Hiram Berry – o coração dela falha uma batida – Ele vai pedir permissão para eu cortejar a Rachel.

_O quê?! O meu irmão? Rachel? A minha Rachel?_

- Mas, mas… Ela é 2 anos mais velha! – a loira estava indignada

- Apenas 2 anos…

- Mas o pai sempre reclama do Hiram e a mãe está sempre a comentar que ele não aparece na igreja, que não respeita a sua conversão católica, nem a sua origem judaica.

- Tu sabes que o pai tem alguns ciúmes, porque o avô e o Lord Corcoran estavam sempre a gabar o jeito dele para os negócios e para a família – ela range os dentes e tenta anular a raiva que se despoleta no peito. _Isso respira, tenta concentrar-te naquilo que ele está a dizer_ – mas como tu sabes, Rachel é a única herdeira de umas das maiores fortunas ainda em expansão. – Quinn quase que começa a espumar com esta observação, liberta-se dos braços do irmão e empurra-o.

- O que a Rachel significa para ti? É apenas um negócio? – Sam fica estupefato

- Claro que não! A Rachel é a minha melhor amiga, eu quero o melhor para ela.

- O melhor para ela é casar contigo?! É isso? Onde está o meu irmão romântico que acredita no amor? Que se queria casar por amor? E não por interesse?

- Está juntamente com a minha irmã que preferia não casar a ser obrigada a casar, está com a minha irmã que realmente sabe o que quer! – ela perde as estribeiras e atira-se a ele e começa a empurra-lo, ele tenta abraça-la mas ela luta e com os punhos fechados começa a bater-lhe no peito.

- Ela nunca vai aceitar! A Rachel nunca irá aceitar um casamento de conveniência…

Sam abraça-a com mais força, Quinn deixa-se confortar nos braços do irmão.

- Mana, eu acredito no amor… Mas tal como tu, não sei como dizer que não ao pai. E eu adoro a Rachel e apesar de não a amar romanticamente, não me vejo infeliz ao lado dela. – a loira não diz nada – agora, tu vais ser infeliz ao lado do Puckerman… E a Rachel nunca irá ser feliz ao meu lado! – Sam pega-lhe no queixo e olha-a profundamente – Não achas que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

- Não, não quer dizer nada! Saí! Saí! Quero ficar sozinha… Casa-te com a Rachel! Quero lá saber! – o loiro quando chega à porta, vira-se taciturno e com um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto nele, aqueles olhar doce tinha dado lugar a um olhar dececionado .

- Cobarde! Talvez não a mereças…

_E ele saiu e deixou-a sozinha a chafurdar na sua miséria e autopiedade. A sua Rachel nunca iria aceitar, ela não podia aceitar, por muito que gostasse de Sam, ela sabia que Rachel não o queria romanticamente. Varias vezes, quando ela deixava surgir as suas inseguranças, ela inquiria a morena sobre a sua relação com o Sam e a resposta era sempre a mesma: ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive. _

_Mas ela iria casar em breve, ficaria noiva na semana que vem. Porque não poderia desejar o mesmo para a melhor amiga? Porque a ideia da morena pertencer a alguém, mesmo que seja o seu irmão, lhe faz tanta confusão, ela não pode sentir-se assim, não é certo! Mas a ideia de mais alguém poder acariciar os seus cabelos castanhos, de a adormecer no seu colo enquanto ouvem o riacho a correr, de mais alguém ter o privilégio de a ouvir cantar no ouvido como ela canta só para ela, causa-lhe náuseas profundas e suscitam instintos homicidas. Oh deus! O que se passa na minha cabeça?!_

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

_Sam galopa pelo campo, a chuva é ligeira e o vento frio gela-lhe os ossos, mas era essa a ideia._ _Ele precisa de apanhar ar fresco para desanuviar as ideias, não sabe o que pensar, não sabe o que fazer… Quinn, a sua irmã mais velha, é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele, logo seguida pela sua melhor amiga e paixão de infância Rachel Berry, ele só queria a felicidade delas. Mas essa felicidade que sempre pareceu tão distante, parece mais distante agora._

Flashback

**Mais ou menos 1 ano atrás**

Ele entra na biblioteca, ela estava à lareira, enrolada numa manta a ler.

- Sabes a culpa é tua! – confusa ela levanta os olhos do seu livro, sorrindo prontamente quando o vê – Não te vais livrar desta com o teu sorriso!

Ela dá uma bela gargalhada, enquanto ele se senta na bela poltrona ao lado da sua. _Ela percebe, o sorriso dele não alcança os olhos, o assunto é sério._

- Sammy, é inesperada a tua visita a esta hora da noite. A tua mãe sabe que estás aqui? Acho que ela não ia gostar, não fica bem para as amigas da igreja.

- Eu já tenho 16 anos, Rachel. Já não sou um miúdo, já posso sair de casa depois do jantar.

Ela suspira e murmura para o livro – Privilégios de ser homem… A tua irmã não tem tanta sorte! – instala-se um silêncio, ele observa o fogo crepitar e ela finge continuar a ler, até que – Me diz, Sammy, o que te traz aqui a esta hora? Como sabes o meu pai viajou até Nova Iorque.

O loiro agita no ar os livros que tem na mão – Como disse, a culpa é tua! Dás-me estes livros de autores europeus sobre amor, e esperas que não haja consequências – ela por momentos teme o rumo desta conversa, fecha o livro e perde a postura relaxada, olha-o diretamente nos olhos, ele sustem o olhar durante alguns segundos, depois timidamente olha para o colo – Eu já percebi tudo!

- Percebeste o que Sam? – _o que será que ele quer dizer? Parece tão sério, neste momento é que vejo que ele já está um homem… O meu pequeno irmãozinho está um homem. _

- Cresci a pensar que um dia iria casar contigo…

- Sam, está conversa parece-me inapropriada.

- Uma conversa inapropriada? Que fizeste à Rachel Berry que eu conheço? – _ela não sabe onde se vai meter, mas ele tem razão, ela nunca gostou do jogo de aparências que a sociedade comanda, ela sempre foi franca e honesta. Ela deve-lhe isso…_

- De acordo… Eu não te volto a interromper, mas aviso-te que para tudo há um limite. Estou a tratar-te como um homem, espero que te portes como tal.

- Não esperava outra coisa de ti – ele sorri, ela é mesmo especial – sempre pensei que um dia viríamos a casar. Acho que tinha por ti, aquilo que os livros descrevem como uma paixão juvenil, talvez ainda tenha – ela morde o lábio na tentativa de anular uma resposta – mas os mesmos livros, os mesmos romances que me mostram um mundo que eu não conheço, uma realidade que os meus pais não podem sonhar que tenho acesso, permitiram-me perceber que eu nunca iria casar contigo.

- Por favor, é melhor parares por aí…

- Não deixa-me continuar – o silêncio bastou-lhe como resposta – eu percebi que mereces ser amada como Lancelot amou Guinevere, como Shah Jahan amou Mumtaz Mahal e que eu quero ser amado, como Julieta amou Romeu, como Penélope amou Odisseu… como tu amas a minha irmã!

_O meu coração parou naquele momento, não posso ter ouvido bem, e agora? Parece que o tempo parou, ele olha-me à espera de uma reação, quanto tempo terá passado? Finjo uma gargalhada…_

- Ah ah ah! O que disseste? Paraste no bar da vila antes de vir para cá?

_Ele aproxima-se de mim, ajoelha-se aos meus pés, e segura-me nas mãos._

- Não te precisas de esconder. Eu já percebi! E eu disse-te, a culpa é tua… Estes livros proibidos que me fizeste chegar às mãos não são assim tão subtis, os relatos da vida boémia em Paris fizeram-me perceber coisas que eu não imaginava possíveis e que não acreditava existirem. Como o amor entre duas mulheres, mas depois comecei a prestar atenção na vossa troca de olhares, nos vossos toques constantes, na tensão que fica no ar em certos momentos, nos ciúmes, na possessividade, e tudo ficou claro para mim – a esta altura o lábio da morena já sangrava com tanta força que ela o mordia para evitar as lágrimas e Sam não estava melhor – eu entendo agora, eu não te amo romanticamente, talvez uma paixão platónica que um dia irá passar. Mas aquilo que tu e a Quinn têm é sério… Almas gémeas! – _neste momento o mundo desaba e ela começa a soluçar descontroladamente. Sente uns braços fortes a envolve-la e as lágrimas dele misturam-se com as dela,_ ele sussurra baixinho no seu ouvido – Só quero que saibas que te adoro e estou aqui. Podes falar comigo, porque eu não te irei julgar. Eu percebo e entendo!

_Estas palavras de conforto foram suficientes para provocar outra onda de emoções que levou a um choro prolongado, um choro pelo seu segredo ter sido descoberto, um choro pelo que ela sabe que nunca irá ter, um choro pela compreensão e carinho que recebeu, um choro que é o resultado de anos de emoções retidas! Um choro que só acabou de madrugada e Sam durante todo esse tempo esteve do lado dela a conforta-la._


	4. Música, aparências e amor de pai

**Dezembro - 1787**

A lua já vai alta, o som do violino dissemina-se por toda a casa, capatazes, escravos, cozinheiras, empregadas, tudo se aquieta para apreciar a música que a Senhorita Rachel toca na varanda do seu quarto.

_Tocar no seu stradivarius é a forma como ela consegue expurgar as suas emoções, um dos poucos legados da sua mãe, a sua paixão pela música, pelo violino. Hoje cada nota que sai das cordas é uma lágrima que ela impede de cair, cada acorde é um chorrilho de dor não expressa, a luz do luar reflete na sua pela, o vento da noite de inverno dança em torno do seu cabelo, o mundo parou. Só existe ela e a música, ela e a sua dor._

Rachel olha mais uma vez para as estrelas que enfeitam o escuro, arruma o violino e volta para dentro do quarto. Lá dentro a sua leal governanta já a esperava.

- Anne, o papa ainda está no escritório?

- Não, menina Rachel, o seu pai retirou-se logo após a conversa com o Senhor Fabray ter terminado.

- Russel Fabray esteve aqui?

- Sim, menina.

- Porque será que não é difícil imaginar o que ele veio cá fazer – Anne continua de volta das tarefas e remete-se ao silêncio – Agora que a filha mais velha já está noiva, já está a preparar o terreno para caçar o próximo herdeiro.

- A menina não devia dizer essas coisas. O menino Sam é um ótimo partido, ele cuidaria muito bem da menina e seria um bom pai de família.

- O Russel Fabray está muito pouco preocupado com a minha felicidade, nem com a minha nem com as dos filhos – a morena enfia-se na cama e abre um livro dando a conversa por encerrada.

_Pergunto-me o que acha o Sam de tudo isto. Ele precisa de trilhar o próprio caminho. Que pelo menos alguém naquela família o faça, ele sabe que eu não caso por conveniência, a minha mãe não casou e eu não irei fazer. Suspiro, o meu coração aperta, se fosse por minha vontade eu nunca iria casar, pois com a pessoa com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida não me é permitido casar. O amor não devia ser suficiente para o casamento? Não seria isso que o casamento devia significar? União de duas almas… Não união de duas heranças!_

_Amanhã é outro dia, tudo é melhor depois de uma noite de sono, hoje desistir parece-me certo, pode ser que amanhã já não o seja._

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

**Dois dias depois** (4 dias para a festa de noivado)

Mansão Fabray - jantar

_Silêncio gélido que impera nesta mesa, ou melhor, muito se fala, mas nada se diz. Isso deve equivaler ao silêncio, a minha mãe não se cala com os preparativos da festa, tento fingir-me interessada e parece que estou a ter resultado porque ela não se cala. O que eu esperava? Que ela conseguisse ver para além do seu entusiamo, ver para além das aparências? Sam está concentrado no seu prato, não tem parado em casa, esconde-se atrás da aprendizagem dos negócios, quase que não me dirige a palavra desde da nossa última discussão, meu pai decidiu erguer o olhar do bife, eu conheço aquele olhar, vai anunciar algo, seu peito está inchado daquilo que eu suponho que seja orgulho… O que nunca é um bom sinal!_

- Quero informar-vos que já falei com o Hiram Berry – _sinto uma dor no peito, o ar falta-me_ – Ele mostrou-se disponível para o Sam cortejar a Rachel Berry, diz que irá falar com a filha. Mas considerando a boa relação de amizade entre as nossas famílias – respiro fundo, não sei o que me está a sufocar mais, a ideia dela ser cortejada pelo meu irmão ou a ideia estar constantemente atrás da aprovação de um hipócrita – Em todo o caso, meu filho, peço-te que a Senhorita Rachel durante o noivado da tua irmã. – Agarro o garfo com tanta força, admiro-me que ainda não o tenha dobrado – Ah, claro. Judy, considerando que a herdeira Berry é a melhor amiga da nossa filha, e que queremos casa-la com o nosso filho, é de toda a conveniência que ela seja convidada para dama de honor.

- Russel, o que as pessoas vão dizer? Sabes que os Berry não são frequentadores da igreja, as minhas amigas e as filhas das minhas amigas acham que ela é irritante…

CLASH!

_Ela não sabe como o fez, só sabe que acabou de partir o pé do copo de cristal, três pares de olhos observam-na, afinal não foi o garfo que sofreu as consequências da sua raiva contida, foi o copo, mas como ela pode tolerar ouvir estas coisas? Queria ter coragem para gritar: Rachel não é irritante!_

- Rachel não é irritante! – _infelizmente não foi a sua voz, contrai a mandibula, reprime as lágrimas de frustração e de embaraço pela sua cobardia, mais uma vez estremece ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão _– E se o pai pretende que me case com ela, convém que a comecem a respeitar!

_Ele levanta-se e faz uma saída dramática, não consigo evitar um sorriso ao lembrar-me dela, o meu pai olha para mim, eu aceno, levanto-me e finjo seguir o caminho do meu irmão, em vez de ir atrás dele, escondo-me no quarto e choro…_

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

Mansão Berry

_Uma ligeira corrente de ar, o barulho de uma porta a fechar-se, vem aí, a conversa que tenho estado a evitar, talvez a evitar há tempo demais._

- Estrelinha, há dois dias que estás praticamente trancada na biblioteca – papa aproxima-se de mim, senta-se ao meu lado, marco a página do livro e fecho-o, aconchego-me em seus braços – Filha, não me queres contar o que se passa? Porque esse desânimo todo? Porque o refúgio nos livros?

- O livro é um amigo que nunca me irá trair…

- Quem te traiu ma petit? – _procuro mais ainda o calor do corpo dele, o calor paternal que dá segurança, pode ser a última vez._

- O meu coração papá, o meu coração todos os dias me traí!

- Estrelinha… Quando o seu avô me aceitou, eu tinha sido deserdado, tinha perdido o meu nome, a minha família, não tinha nada, a única coisa que sobrou foi o amor pela sua mãe. Ele não me julgou, eu apenas tinha que lhe provar que merecia a sua filha, a tua mãe. O teu avô era o melhor homem que conheci, ele permitiu a tua mãe escolher o homem que queria para casar e contrariou muitas crenças e muita gente, eu nunca iria desonrar essa memória. Até porque acima de tudo, és o meu maior tesouro, acredito no teu discernimento e quero que sejas feliz. Tens toda a permissão para casares com o homem que escolheres…

_Chegou a hora, as lágrimas começam a escorrer pela face ligeiramente corada, o coração acelera, as mãos ficam frias…_

- E se eu não quiser um homem? – _Já está! Abri a caixa de pandora! Meu papá enruga a testa em confusão enquanto amadurece as minhas palavras e de repente, eu sei que ele percebeu, eu vejo o flash de reconhecimento no seu olhar._

- Quinn?!

- Sim! Quem mais poderia ser? – _Começo a chorar perdidamente, o meu pai não me afasta em repulsa, aperta-me mais apertado em seus braços, e eu choro mais ainda num misto de tristeza e de felicidade._

- Eu não entendo, nem percebo. Acho que fingi até não ver, não quis ver, esta situação não é nada fácil para mim. – pausa – Mas é ainda mais difícil ver-te sofrer dessa forma ma chèrie. Eu posso não entender, mas terás sempre o meu apoio incondicional. Sei o que é sofrer por amor…

_Choro durante mais uns minutos, horas, não sei. Olho-o nos olhos…_

- Amavas muito a mamã?!

- Amo muito a tua mãe!

_Amo?! Será que esta dor nunca vai passar?_


	5. Reflexões, dúvidas e chegadas

**2 dias depois** (2 dias para a festa de noivado)

_Não me lembro de estar há tempo sem ela, desde pequenas que somos inseparáveis, até mesmo na doença ficávamos doente juntas. O padre diz que nos temos que negar aos prazeres da carne, sempre achei que o fazia muito bem, porque não sentia nada, mas às vezes basta um pequeno toque dela para eu sentir aquilo que eu acho que é luxúria. Eu nunca pensei que aquilo que ela desperta em mim fosse desejo, eu nunca pensei que pudéssemos sentir desejo por outra mulher. _

_Numa conversa com o meu pai, ouvi o padre dizer que as cortes da europa são depravadas e cheias de hereges, até a Rainha de França… A minha mãe sempre me disse que uma mulher não deve sentir desejo, é pecado, a luxúria é pecado mortal. A sodomia é proibida por lei? Mas porque apenas proibir a relação entre dois homens e não punir a relação entre duas mulheres?_

_Não terá a Rachel as mesmas dúvidas que eu? Terá ela respostas naqueles livros que ela manda vir da europa?_

_Estou tão perdida! Por favor, meu deus, será que me negas uma resposta porque sou indigna do teu amor? Negas-me uma resposta porque amo uma mulher como deveria amar a um homem?_

- Rezar não te a vai trazer de volta! – _salto com a intromissão nos meus devaneios_

- Sam, meu irmão, os pais não te ensinaram a te anunciares?

- Talvez eu esteja um pouco cansado dos ensinamentos dos pais – _deixa-se cair na poltrona oposta à minha _– talvez tenha aprendido que há um mundo lá fora bem diferente daquilo que nos querem fazer ver. – _suspiro_ – Mas tu sabes isso melhor que ninguém, não sabes?

- Não comeces com as tuas coisas… – _desvio o olhar envergonhada, não sei se pelo tema em si, ou se pela minha covardia._

- Vi ontem o Noah Puckerman a entrar no bordel da vila – _reviro os olhos, quero lá saber do Puckerman_ – tens a certeza que é com um homem desses que queres casar?

- O pai apregoa a santidade e tenho a certeza que também o frequenta. Vês a mãe a importa-se com isso? – _vejo no seu olhar um lampejo de vitória, hum…_

- Vês a mãe feliz? Achas mesmo que ela não se importa? Consegues imaginar a pessoa que amas a ser tocada por outra pessoa? A possuir outra pessoa? – _a ideia dela ser tocada por alguém dá-me náuseas e a _minha expressão deve mostrar isso – Bem me parecia que não! Por isso pergunto-me, porque escolhes a infelicidade?

- Tenho outra opção?! Acho que andas a ler romances a mais meu irmão. Tu próprio disseste, a realidade é bem diferente.

- Se eu achasse que seria impossível, seria o primeiro a dizer-te. Mas não é! O dinheiro abre muitas portas e muitos mundos, e dinheiro não será o vosso problema.

- Tu não sabes do que falas… Nunca poderia ter uma família, estabelecer-me numa cidade, organizar festas, ser uma dama da sociedade. Nunca poderia fazer nada daquilo que fui educada para fazer.

Sam enterra as mãos na cabeça, esfrega as têmporas – Pensei que quisesses algo diferente do destino da mãe. Afinal estava enganado!

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

**Terras Berry**

Uma carruagem negra aproxima-se, as janelas estão cobertas por cortinas negras, os cavalos são negros, é uma imagem que destoa no normal exibicionismo dos barões das fazendas e das indústrias do nordeste da américa do norte. O cocheiro salta do seu lugar, um homem na casa dos 30, cabelos cor de mel e barba de alguns dias.

- Senhor Berry, – estende a mão – há quanto tempo!

- Jack, é sempre um prazer ver-te. Já te disse para me tratares por Hiram. Como foi a viagem? Sem problemas?

- Nada a declarar, viajei dia e noite, a senhora parou apenas para se alimentar. Já sabe onde vamos ficar?

- Tenho uma casa no extremo da propriedade preparada para vos receber.

- Tem todas as especificidades que precisamos?

- Desde há 10 anos que aquela casa está preparada para a receber. Nunca esperei que fosse tão cedo e nestas circunstâncias.

- A Senhora desesperou quando recebeu a sua carta. Sabe com ela é teimosa – Hiram sorri – Claro que sabe. Irei dormir na casa da lenha, calculo que queira passar a noite.

- Obrigada! Tem a minha gratidão por tudo o que tem feito. – coloca a mão na maçaneta da carruagem.

- Se não fosse pela senhora não estaria aqui, devo-lhe a minha vida. Ajudar é a minha missão.

Hiram mais uma vez sorri e rapidamente entra na carruagem.


	6. Decisões

**Dia da Festa de noivado **

**30 minutos antes do início **

_Levanto os olhos e olho para o espelho, vejo-a atrás de mim, num vestido azul escuro, com o cabelo apanhado com algumas madeixas a cair sobre os ombros, a minha respiração prende, engulo o caroço que se forma na minha garganta_ – Pensei que não vinhas! – _a minha voz sai mais dura do que pretendia, ela sorri ligeiramente, um sorriso que não reconheço_ – Elena…

- Sim menina – a camareira está apertar o espartilho.

- Pode deixar-nos, a senhorita Berry ajuda-me no resto.

- Mas menina, a sua mãe…

- Eu entendo-me com a minha mãe, agora vá! – Elena sai apressadamente, cruzando-se com Rachel no caminho, ela que observa a cena meio divertida.

- Vais ficar aí parada ou vais ajudar-me? – _ela aproxima-se lentamente, morde ligeiramente o lábio, ela não imagina o quanto eu acho aquele gesto adorável, ou se calhar sabe, finalmente sinto o calor do seu corpo perto do meu, ela começa apertar o espartilho, sem me tocar, não existe qualquer contato, não devia estar tão dececionada, mas estou, suspiro_ – Estás muito calada…

- Não tenho nada a dizer – _sei que estou a ser muito dura com ela, mas a nossa última conversa não me sai da cabeça, hoje ela irá noivar com o Noah Puckerman, hoje no final do dia o meu coração terá sido arrancado do peito, se puder evitar que seja da forma menos dolorosa é o que farei. _

- Rachel, hoje é um dia importante para mim. Quero a minha melhor amiga do meu lado, a apoiar-me – sinto a respiração dela no meu pescoço, o meu corpo arrepia-se quase instantaneamente

- Eu estou aqui Quinn – _a minha voz é calma, não quero discussões, estou exausta, só quero que este dia acabe._

- Resta saber se estás aqui por mim ou pelo Sam? – _porque é que nunca consigo dizer a coisa certa, grrrr…_

- Estou aqui por ti – ela ergue a sobrancelha – achas que o teu pai não iria ficar chateado se o teu irmão não tivesse tido a minha companhia. Estou aqui para evitar mais escanda-los no teu noivado! – _noivado, sempre que diz esta palavra é como se lhe arrancassem um pedaço de pele_, _aproxima o seu corpo do de Quinn, sente o arrepio que lhe atravessa a espinha quando encosta o seu corpo no dela, retira delicadamente uma mexa de cabelo, toca levemente no ombro exposto, mais uma vez sente o prazer de vê-la a contorcer-se sobre o seu toque e inclina-se suavemente sobre o ouvido_ – Ou para provocar o maior de todos eles!

- Rachel… _– a minha voz sai como um sussurro, desejo mais contato, o meu corpo precisa de mais contato, deixo a minha cabeça cair para atrás, encaixo-me no seu ombro, ela continua a respirar no meu ouvido, sinto os seus lábios no meu pescoço, ela prende-me firmemente contra o seu corpo com um braço em volta da minha cintura, o meu corpo está totalmente colado ao seu, a sua pele exposta na minha pela exposta, as minhas mãos vão para as suas coxas na procura de a puxar mais mim, ela geme, chupa o meu pescoço, começo a esfregar-me nela, ela volta a gemer, esfrego-me cada vez mais desenfreadamente, a boca dela está em todos os lugares, as mãos dela estão em todos os lugares, temo entrar em combustão, ela afasta-se_, _quase que morro com a perda._

- A minha proposta mantem-se, – _ela vira-se finalmente para me encarar, e nunca me pareceu mais deslumbrante, cabelos desalinhados, bochechas coradas, pupilas dilatadas, olhar predador, tento concentrar-me nas minhas palavras _– qualquer cidade do mundo está à nossa espera, só dizeres as palavras e partimos agora mesmo.

- Tu sabes que não posso! Eu tenho expetativas para cumprir. Isto – _gesticulo entre nós as duas_ – não está certo! É pecado! – _começo a exaltar-me, a raiva que me consome é por minha causa, por causa da minha passividade, mas estou a dirigi-la a ela_ – Lá porque tu não ligas ao sermão do padre e tens as tuas convicções moldadas com base em doutrinas mais libertinas, não quer dizer que eu faça o mesmo! – _vejo-a estremecer com as minhas palavras, sinto dor, parece-me que me estou a auto mutilar, mas é um mal necessário, talvez seja esta a dor que tenha que sentir para purgar os meus pecados _ – Tu vais para o inferno! E se me queres bem, como dizes quer, deixa de me tentar levar contigo!

_Acho que uma lamina a trespassar o meu peito doía menos. As palavras deixam-me atordoada, estou em choque… modo automático_ – Muito bem – _afasto-me, não sinto nada, vazio emocional, não consigo identificar seja o que for que vai na minha alma agora, indiferença talvez seja a palavra. Chego à porta, olho para trás, ela mantém uma postura reta, sem emoção _– Espero que encontres que o que procuras… – _e vou-me embora_.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, alguém a chamava, mas consciente dela não conseguia tomar uma ação diferente do que fugir dali. _

A morena já ia sair pela varanda de uma das salas quando Sam finalmente a alcança e abraça-a por trás.

- Rachel, não vás… Dá-lhe mais tempo!

- Sam – _atordoada, só naquele momento reconhece o seu captor_ – Eu estava disposta a dar-lhe tempo, mas hoje percebi que há coisas que nem o tempo pode mudar. Pelo menos não o tempo!

- Queres que te leve a casa? Vem aí uma tempestade…

- Perfeito, tu sabes como eu gosto de tempestades, – _falseio um pequeno sorriso_ – preciso que me ajudes a montar.

- Nem penses que vais montar com esse vestido e com este tempo – ela já caminhava em direção aos estábulos, ele acelerou o passo para alcança-la – Rachel, não te vou deixar fazer isso, eu vou contigo!

- Sam, por favor, eu preciso disto. Preciso de sair daqui o mais depressa possível, e preciso sentir alguma coisa – os olhos enchem-se de água – porque neste momento não sinto nada!

Rachel ajeita-se no cavalo castanho e prepara-se para partir…

- Sammy, só te peço mais duas coisas. Sê feliz! Encontra alguém que ames e que te ame, e valoriza o que tens. – aponta para a casa principal – Hoje naquele salão vão estar dezenas de jovens, procura por lá, pode ser que tenhas sorte. Segundo pedido, não te preocupes comigo! Precisas de te concentrar em ti… – dá alguns passos com o cavalo – Ah, mais uma, por favor, cuida dela!

Rachel lança-lhe um último beijo e parte a galope acompanhada apenas pelo início da noite.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

**Casa no extremo das Terras Berry**

Jack está incomodado, anda de um lado para o outro

- Não acredito que lhe prometeu isso…

- Não lhe podia dizer que não, o argumento dele é válido. É mesmo argumento que ele usou há 14 anos atrás.

- Caso aconteça, ela poderá nunca lhe perdoar.

- É uma hipótese muito remota acontecer seja o que for, mas o Hiram gosta de ter um plano A, B e C.

- Eu compreendo-o, por muito que estas condições não sejam as mais favoráveis.

- Jack, estás comigo há alguns anos… Achas que é egoísmo da minha parte? É egoísta não querer perder a minha filha? Mesmo que o preço a pagar seja considerado elevado?

- Senhora, esse preço é relativo. Mas também acho que esta conversa é desnecessária, pois nada vai acontecer.

- Espero bem que sim! Que desde que recebi aquela carta, estou com um mau pressentimento.


	7. Sentir

A morena galopa sem destino e sem rédea pela mata, as lágrimas escorrem pela face abaixo, misturadas com o orvalho da noite, no céu as nuvens crescem, e a luz das estrelas é apagada, só os relâmpagos iluminam o horizonte, a chuva chegará em breve…

_Mais depressa, ramo, desvia, coração acelera, silveira, arranhão, dor, vala, salta, mais depressa, vento, frio, arranhão, sangue, dor, sentir, vento, desvio, velocidade, sentir, lágrimas, dor, sentir, mais depressa, salto, tronco, trovão, arbustos, riacho, água, frio, sentir, árvore, desvio, liberdade, desvio, sangue, perigo, desafio, mais depressa, chuva, relâmpago, euforia … Sentir! _

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

Quinn olha em volta, tem no seu braço o seu futuro marido, a coisa agora estava oficializada.

_Sente-se sufocar, com aquela mão grossa e masculina na sua, começa a perceber a dimensão do seu erro, aquilo era tudo tão errado._

Os seus olhos procuram constantemente por ela, havia uma pequena esperança que ela tivesse ficado, uma esperança estúpida, mas os seus olhos rondavam inconscientemente o salão – Sam! – murmura

- Que disseste boneca? – _argh! Como pode ela deixar-se ficar noiva deste idiota. _Aponta para o irmão.

- Sam, vou ali falar com o meu irmão – _alívio, ele finalmente lhe soltou a mão_.

**Na varanda principal**

- É fascinante, não é? – o loiro sobressalta-se, encontra uns olhos azuis a observa-lo

- Senhorita Christine!

- Desculpe, não queria assusta-lo.

- Não faz mal – ele responde enquanto continua observar o início da tempestade

A dama não se dá por vencida e aproxima-se do balcão, colocando-se lado a lado com ele – Estava a dizer que é fascinante observar uma tempestade a formar-se! – ele contempla-a curioso – Quer dizer, é chato, considerando que é o noivado da sua irmã… – Christine começa a perder a confiança e as bochechas ficam num tom de vermelho

- O noivado da minha irmã não me preocupa – ela dá-lhe um olhar engraçado – Isto é, estamos todos debaixo de teto. – ele suspira – O que me preocupa é a Rach!

- Rach? Rachel Berry? – ele assente e quase se perde naqueles olhos azuis – Eu conheço. O meu pai tem negócios com o Senhor Berry. Ela não é a sua comprometida?

Ele ri-se – Ela nunca se irá casar comigo! Somos só melhores amigos…

- Isso já é muito mais que a maioria das pessoas têm quando se casam.

- A Christine não acredita no amor? – o herdeiro Fabray fica chocado com a sua própria audácia, e não repara como o olhar da dama se iluminou de repente.

- Vale a pena acreditar?

Ele mais uma vez suspira e concentra-se nos relâmpagos que começam a surgir no horizonte.

- A Rach acredita. E quer que eu seja feliz ao lado de uma mulher que ame, e não da melhor amiga.

- E tu Sam? – a rapariga de olhos azuis, coloca a mão sobre a dele – Acreditas que é possível?

_Ele deixa-se confortar pelo calor da mão dela, aproxima-se o corpo dele ao dela e desta vez realmente se perde na cor do oceano_ – Começo acreditar!

- Acreditar no quê? – Os dois enamorados separam-se rapidamente no susto e Christine timidamente afasta-se de volta à festa.

- Quinn?

_Ela está irritada, pôr que raio está ele aqui a falar com uma rapariga qualquer, quando devia estar acompanhar a Rachel, ele devia estar a tomar conta dela!_

- O pai não vai ficar muito satisfeito se te vir a cortejar alguma rapariga que não a Rachel!

- Humph! Não tens um noivo para ir exibir? – ela retrai-se com a agressividade na voz dele – Mas já que queres saber, o Hiram Berry neste momento deve estar a explicar ao pai que não há qualquer hipótese de casamento.

Ela sorri vitoriosa – Eu disse-te que ela nunca iria casar contigo.

- Ela quer que eu seja feliz! E eu quero ser feliz! Fazer as minhas próprias escolhas… – Ela enfurece-se. _Achas que não custa? Hoje condenei o meu coração à infelicidade e parti o coração da pessoa que mais preciso ao meu lado!_

- Já percebi que estás chateado comigo, não precisas desse tom. Dispenso escândalos!

- Vai-te lixar! O mundo não gira á tua volta… Vês aqueles relâmpagos?! Ouves os trovões? A Rachel partiu desvairada a cavalo em direção aquela tempestade! Desculpa lá se tenho preocupações maiores que os escândalos da tua festa de noivado.

Um relâmpago atravessou o céu, são segundos, mas parecem minutos de agonia, Quinn sente um calafrio, uma angústia apodera-se da loira de olhos verdes, o trovão ressoa nos ouvidos, os joelhos fraquejam e ela cai para a frente, o irmão tenta ampara-la. Ela procura refúgio nos braços dele e murmura – Rach...

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

Chove torrencialmente, o cavalo está exausto, o terreno enlameado, a cada relâmpago a noite torna-se dia, os animais estão assustados, correm em direção aos seus refúgios. A herdeira Berry está desorientada, ela sabe que em teoria estás na terras dela, mas não consegue ver meio metro à frente por causa do breu da noite e quando não é o breu é a chuva, mas ela continua, ela continua na sua procurada de sentir algo, o cavalo escorrega, surge uma gargalhada, uma gargalhada de euforia!

_Ela está a sentir, ela está a sentir, ela só quer continuar a sentir, porque quando parar, quando a velocidade do coração diminuir, quando o desafio desaparecer, ela sabe que não haverá nada, por isso continua, mais depressa, mais depressa…_

A sua montada assusta-se com o trovão e empina-se, ela consegue manter-se no cavalo, mas perde o controlo, o cavalo continua sem destino. _Será que é o fim? Cabeça erguida, vejo a ribanceira, o cavalo está descontrolado, não vai parar, vamos cair… _

A morena atira-se do cavalo, e escapa-se da morte iminente, o cavalo cai na ribanceira.

_Tento levantar-me, frio, dor, olho para as mãos… sangue! Tenho que me rir, safei-me de morrer num penhasco, para morrer por causa de um ramo cravado na barriga_ – Ah, ah, ah! – ri ironicamente, olha para o céu, continua a trovejar e a chover – É este o meu destino?

Tudo começa a ficar turvo, ela não tem mais forças, deixa-se cair no chão, respira fundo, o tempo é impreciso.

_Alguém se aproxima, tem uma capa negra com um capuz, afinal a morte existe? O estranho abraça-a e aconchega-a no colo, deixa cair o capuz e na luz do relâmpago ela vê _– Mamã? – a mãe sorri – Vieste buscar-me?

- Sim, ma cherie. Vim buscar-te!

- Vou mesmo morrer.

- Sim, meu amor. É tarde demais para te conseguir salvar, mas o teu pai e eu não te queremos perder. Eu prometi-lhe que se algum dia fosse necessário eu te transformaria.

_Ela observa os olhos da mãe, estão brilhantes, um castanho-escuro com uma aureola dourada_ – Transformar em quê, mamã?

Shelby faz-lhe um carinho no cabelo – Em vampira, minha pequena, em vampira! – E com estas palavras inclina-se e morde-a…

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

**Ao raiar do dia**

- Está tudo acertado, a transformação está completa ao início da noite. Daqui a três dias partimos para Nova Iorque e assim que ela estiver preparada para viajar apanhamos o navio para Praga. Rachel receberá os ensinamentos na Domus Mater. – _Jack sabia que pela segunda vez na vida, a má sorte levava o mais importante da vida de Hiram, primeiro a mulher que foi transformada por um vampiro obcecado com a sua beleza e agora a filha, que se não fosse assim, seria levada ainda de forma mais cruel._

- Poderei vê-la antes de partir?

- Penso que sim. Shelby será capaz de a controlar, mas só depois da primeira refeição – _Ele pode jurar que o coração do pobre homem se está a despedaçar à sua frente. Ele desejava do fundo da sua alma que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Aquelas pessoas não mereciam tal destino._ – Eu sei que esta situação é horrível! Daqui a uns tempos talvez possa visita-las… Mas agora há prioridades, temos que andar com o plano para a frente! A casa de caça já ardeu, deixei lá o colar com a estrela de prata da sua filha. Está tudo pronto para se forjar a sua morte! – coloca-lhe a mão no ombro – Apenas precisa de dar o alarme e o resto decorrerá por si!

**Mansão Fabray – meio da manhã**

Os quatro elementos da família estão sentados na sala de estar, Judy está de volta do ponto cruz, Sam e Quinn jogam xadrez, quando inesperadamente Russel levanta a cabeça do jornal – Vamos cancelar o noivado! – Quinn quase que se engasga com tal observação, os três Fabray's encaram o patriarca com os olhos muito arregalados, ele continua como se estivesse a discutir a ementa do jantar. – Eu percebi que não quero que te cases com judeus. Vai contra tudo aquilo que nós acreditamos, não quero que uma filha minha se converta a seja que religião for.

Sam tem um sorriso irónico – Calculo que isso nada tenha haver com o facto de ontem se ter percebido que os Puckerman estão muito menos ricos devido a maus negócios.

_Ela ainda continua em choque, e ainda bem porque se não estivesse era capaz de estar aos pulos de alegria, será que adormeceu e está a sonhar? Procura encontrar a sua voz, nem que seja para perguntar se está ouvir bem, mas não lhe sai nada. Os olhos enchem-se de lágrimas de felicidade. _Nem ela imagina que serão as últimas num período bastante longo…

- Sim, percebi que se eles estão para falir. Não faz sentido nenhum sacrificar a religião da minha filha para um casamento que não nos trará nada de bom! – Judy sai do estado de letargia e reage.

- Russel, mas e o financiamento que precisavas para iniciar os novos negócios? Quer dizer que já não nos vamos expandir e ficar ainda mais ricos? – o filho mais novo fica desolado com a postura da mãe, ela não percebe o quão infeliz estava a fazer a filha? – E o que dirão as pessoas por cancelarmos o noivado assim?

- Ah! Judy, as pessoas vão perceber que caímos em nós e que não podemos tolerar um casamento que não seja cristão. – ele mantém um ar vitorioso – E quanto aos negócios, ontem quando Hiram Berry disse que não iria haver noivado, disse também que está disposto em investir nos meus novos projetos. – Judy ia abrir a boca para voltar a intervir, mas não o loiro mais velho não permitiu – E apesar de não frequentar a igreja, pelo menos não é judeu! E neste momento tem muito mais dinheiro que os Puckeman.

_Ela está perdida nas suas divagações entre a felicidade de não ter que casar com Noah e a constatação de que se pai e sua mãe não valem o pão que comem… Quando salta de susto com a entrada atribulada de um capataz._

- Senhor Fabray…

- Que forma de entrar é essa, Smith?

- Desculpe, senhor Fabray, mas é urgente e tenho a certeza que quererá saber…

Russel arqueia a sobrancelha – Diga lá homem…

- Eu não sei como dizer isto – Sam revira os olhos, e Quinn faria o mesmo que se não tivesse nas nuvens, alguém não lhe disse que quanto mais alto sobe maior é a queda – Chegaram noticias da fazenda Berry – todos o olham na expetativa – Eu não sei como pôr isto de melhor forma…

- Ou diz já o que tem a dizer, ou é despedido! – Russel nunca foi um homem paciente!

O pobre homem não tem meias medidas e cospe as palavras – A senhorita Berry ontem não chegou a casa e desde da madrugada que anda tudo numa busca e encontraram vestígios do vestido ao pé de uma casa de caça que ardeu e o seu colar de estrela foi encontrado no meio das cinzas.

_Levanto-me completamente desorientada_ – O que disse? Acho que não percebi bem! – _e ele diz qualquer coisa que o meu cérebro nega-se a descodificar, até que consigo formar qualquer coisa como, "a senhorita Berry está morta", e de repente fica tudo negro._


	8. A vida sem ela

Glee não me pertence, as personagens não me pertencem, apenas o enredo é meu…

Espero que gostem...

Outra coisa, o meu tipo de vampiros é mais estilo "underworld"  
**_  
**

**Novembro 1789** – quase 2 anos após desaparecimento Rachel

_Dizem que a nossa casa é onde está o nosso coração, como não posso voltar para casa, tenho procurado refugiar-me no sítio onde sinto que estou perto de casa, a casa DELA. Observo o condutor da charrete que me conduz quase todos os dias por este caminho que se tornou tão habitual. Todos os dias agradeço a presença de Hiram Berry na minha vida, sem ele não sei o que já teria feito, ele nunca me responsabilizou pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas ele com aquele coração enorme, que ela herdou dele, ele diz que as minhas atitudes pareciam-me certas à luz daquilo que eu conhecia e ninguém me pode responsabilizar por isso. Sam segue com a vida dele, vai casar em breve com a Christine, não culpo por querer ser feliz, era o que ela queria. Hiram também me diz que ela também iria querer que eu fosse feliz, mas eu não posso ser feliz, não sem ELA. E o pior de tudo é que nunca tive a oportunidade de lhe dizer… O parar do cavalo interrompe os meus pensamentos_

- Bom dia senhorita Quinn. O senhor Hiram pede desculpa mas irá atrasar-se para o almoço.

- Bom dia Anne. Não há qualquer problema – sorrio à velha governante, uma das poucas pessoas que me dou ao trabalho de fazer conversa, sendo que era uma pessoa importante para ela – Sabe onde me encontrar…

- Sei sim, menina.

_Encaminho-me para a biblioteca, a sua biblioteca. Antes eu preferia o quarto dela, mas Hiram há um ano reformulou a casa, e fechou a ala da mansão que lhe pertencia, o seu quarto, a sua sala de música, e a sua sala de estar. Não queria esta mudança, como também não queria que os cortinados de todas as divisões sejam de tal forma negros que quando fechados não deixam passar qualquer luz. Não entendi a mudança, mas não era o meu lugar fazer perguntas, afinal é uma grande bondade dele continuar a deixar-me fazer parte desta casa. Acho que é por isso que meu pai não se importa com o facto de eu passar mais tempo aqui do que em casa. Agora que não há herdeiro Berry, ele deve acreditar que alguma coisa (ou quase tudo) me irá calhar a mim. Não que isso me importe, eu apenas quero estar nos espaços que tem o cheiro dela, ler todos livros que ela leu, reler os seus favoritos, e dedicar-me aquilo que ela sempre me quis que eu me dedicasse, à pintura… _

_Passo os meus dias nisto, a ler, a pintar, tentei até dedicar-me à música, mas não tive grande resultado. Sam às vezes acompanha-me nas minhas tardes, jogamos jogos como quando ela estava aqui connosco, e por vezes, parece que ela nunca partiu e até consigo ouvir a sua gargalhada. _

_Dia sim, dia não, janto com o Hiram, não apenas porque sei que ela não queria que o pai ficasse demasiado sozinho, mas porque ele, para além de Sam, é a única companhia que procuro. Continuo acompanhar os meus pais à igreja, e alguns dos eventos sociais. Mas isso não me impede de estar chateada com Deus. Sei que há muitos jovens que perdem a vida, na guerra, nas revoluções. Mas ela estava talhada para grandes coisas e não consigo Perdoa-lhe por a ter levado apenas com 19 anos. Era justo que me tivesse levado a mim…_

- Quinn! – está sentada na chaise lounge a olhar para o infinito – Quinn!

A loira dá um salto – Desculpe Hiram, é para ir para mesa? – ele sorri

- Sim, já está mais que na hora. Mas como te perdeste outra vez em pensamentos nem deves ter dado pelo tempo passar. – ela fica corada, _por muitas vezes que ele apanhe perdida nos seus devaneios, nunca se irá habituara ser pega quando não está no controlo_. Os dois começam a caminhar em direção à sala de jantar.

- Vinha com intenções de começar a desenhar antes do almoço, mas honestamente nem me lembro de ter chegado à biblioteca – ele carinhosamente põe-lhe a mão no ombro.

- É uma tela enorme, se quiseres que esteja a tempo do aniversário dela, vais ter muito que trabalhar – não há nada para além de uma constatação de um facto na sua voz.

- Eu irei fazer com que o quadro esteja pronto a tempo – eles sentam-se num silêncio confortável

- Melhoraste muito a tua técnica, ela está certamente orgulhosa. – _no início chocava-me que ele falasse como se ela ainda estivesse entre nós, agora permito-me fazer o mesmo quando estamos apenas os dois._

- É tudo para ela…

- Eu sei – _suspiro_ – Quinn, não sei outra forma de te dizer isto, mas acho que gostarias de saber.

_Reajo apaticamente, nada pode ficar pior_ – O senhor sabe que me pode dizer tudo o que quiser, tem esse direito, mais que o meu pai…

- É sobre o teu pai… Digamos que ele está a planear o teu noivado com os Hudson's, mais propriamente com o filho mais velho, Finn Hudson. – ela não diz nada – Quinn?

- Eu não me quero casar, nem com o Finn, nem com ninguém. Eu só quero… – ela percebe a tempo o que ia dizer e remete-se ao silêncio.

- Tu só queres? – ela não diz nada, ele olha-a fraternalmente – Sabes que podes confiar em mim? Eu estou do teu lado… És como uma filha para mim! – ele ouve um soluço, ela não consegue conter as lágrimas e começa a chorar, Hiram ampara-a e abraça-a.

- Porque é tão bondoso para mim? Eu não mereço! Eu não mereço! Eu não mereço nada de bom…

- Shhh! Shhh! Não digas asneiras Quinn. Tu és uma pessoa maravilhosa…

Ela soluça – Uma pessoa maravilhosa não renega o amor da forma que eu reneguei…

- Quinn, minha filha… Já conversamos sobre isso. Não é culpa tua!

- Devia ter sido eu… Devia ter sido eu…

- Quinn – ele pega-lhe no queixo e faz com ela o olhe nos olhos – Podes não acreditar em mim agora, mas tudo se irá resolver. Tudo irá ficar bem! Quando chegar a hora tudo vai ficar no lugar certo. – ela olha-o incrédula – Acredita no que eu te digo e ouve bem… Quando chegar a hora terás que tomar decisões, as tuas decisões… Aquilo que tu realmente queres! Não o que os teus pais querem, não o que teu irmão quer, não o que eu quero… Mas aquilo que tu queres!

Ela funga – Aquilo que eu mais quero não posso ter… – ele sorri, mas ela não vê

- Diz-me… O que mais queres agora?

- Não me quero casar, quero continuar a passar aqui os dias com as coisas dela, quero continuar a almoçar consigo sempre que quiser e a jantar aqui quase todos os dias. – ela chora ainda mais desesperadamente – Mas eu já tenho 21 anos, e sei que estou a ficar velha para casar e sei que o meu pai vai perder a paciência e vou acabar deserdada e a mendigar pelas ruas ou pior num convento.

Hiram deu uma grande gargalhada – Oh, minha querida, tu podes sempre vir para aqui! São essas as tuas preocupações? Tu nunca irás ficar na rua a mendigar…

- Mas o meu pai irá ficar furioso, e os seus negócios com ele?

- Ele precisa do meu dinheiro, mais do que eu preciso do dele. Ele não irá tomar nenhuma atitude estúpida, desculpa o termo, e se ele for um idiota e quiser ficar de mal comigo. Eu realmente tenho muito pouco a perder…

Ela abraça-o com força, como a um pai – Obrigada! Obrigada!

- Vá, não penses mais nisso. Vamos comer que de barriga cheia tudo parece melhor!

E com isto Quinn ri e recomeça a comer…

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ RQRQ

**9 dias depois – início Dezembro 1789**

**Mansão Berry - jantar**

- Então, Quinn, como foi o jantar ontem com os Hudson's?

- A noiva do meu irmão continua a estar disponível para me ouvir e dar apoio. – suspira – Ela não é má companhia, mas não tenho paciência para a aturar e ultimamente ainda está mais difícil com as divagações sobre o casamento. Só gosto de divagações numa pessoa!

- Hey! Eu também divago, ou achas que a Rachel herdou isso de onde – o homem mais velho fingiu um ar de ofendido, ela sorri sinceramente

- E eu não disse o contrário, eu gosto das suas divagações, a da Rachel eu adorava-as! – fica um silêncio glacial, e é quando ela percebe que disse o nome da morena, eles tinham uma espécie de acordo, podiam falar sobre ela à vontade, mas mencionar o nome era mais doloroso.

- Falaste da tua futura cunhada, mas não me disseste como foi o jantar…

- Nem sei muito bem… Acho que me perdi nos meus devaneios, durante quase todo o tempo. E ainda fui elogiada por isso, o Hudson pai, não filho, fez questão de mencionar a minha excelente capacidade de me colocar no papel de uma mulher, quieta e calada, apenas do lado do marido! Ah ah ah! Se ele soubesse…

- Ah ah ah… Uma vez um homem disse-me, à frente da Shelby, que a minha mulher era demasiado opinativa, que uma mulher devia estar calada quando está na presença dos homens. E que eu como marido não sabia fazer o meu papel por não a conseguir controlar. Ao qual, Shelby respondeu: "Se o meu marido quisesse ser acompanhado pelo cão, não me trazia a mim a jantar" – _tentei conter uma gargalhada, impossível, conseguia imaginar Rachel a fazer exatamente o mesmo, doí-me a barriga de tanto rir_ – obviamente, nunca mais fomos convidados para jantar por aquela família.

- Ela devia ser mesmo parecida com a mãe. – _tento afastar a melancolia_ – Mas voltando ao jantar, eu acho que o meu pai realmente está com ideias de me casar. Será que poderia falar com ele?

- Já tentei Quinn. Mas pelo que me pareceu, o que está em jogo, já não é uma questão de dinheiro, mas sim, de aparências… Ele precisa de casar bem a filha, se quiser manter a imagem de família perfeita. – _baixo a cabeça, Hiram era a minha esperança_ – Além que vejo que agora que ele já conquistou mais poder nos negócios, acredito que irá terminar até a ligação comercial que tem comigo. A tua mãe e as amigas da tua mãe nunca virão com bons olhos a nossa sociedade industrial.

- Bem, acho que vou começar a fazer as malas. – ele sorri com a súbita timidez dela – Isto é, se o convite de me mudar para aqui ainda estiver de pé.

- Claro que está. Serás muito bem-vinda!

- Podia ter mudado de ideias na viagem a Nova Iorque… Conseguiu resolver tudo o que precisava? Correu bem?

- As viagens a Nova Iorque são sempre muito revigorantes. Correu tudo melhor do que esperava, e trouxe alguns livros novos e materiais de pintura. Estão na biblioteca à tua espera!

_O mundo era tão injusto, este homem tinha perdido a mulher, depois a filha, quando merecia apenas felicidade. É o melhor homem que ela alguma vez conheceu, e sentiu um orgulho enorme no irmão, por ter sido capaz de o perceber e ter o Berry como modelo._

- Infelizmente, só amanhã. É tarde, e é melhor ir para casa. Não quero dar motivos ao meu pai para se irritar comigo antes do tempo. Quero esperar até ao casamento do meu irmão, ele e a Christine merecem casar sem estarem envolvidos em nenhum escândalo.

- Tens toda a razão… Anne!

- Sim, senhor Hiram.

- Diga ao Paul que se prepare para levar a Senhorita Quinn a casa. – _é incrível, fico sempre admirada como Hiram sabe o nome de quase todos os empregados, e mesmo até de alguns dos escravos_ – Quinn, vamos? Acompanho-te à porta…

_De repente, sinto um perfume, olho ao redor, nunca a presença dela foi tão forte, volto a olhar, tenha a certeza que alguém me observa. Mas daí até ser ela Quinn, vai uma longa distância… Oh, cristo! Estou a ficar louca… Hiram avalia-me com um olhar engraçado, dou-lhe o braço e permito-o acompanhar-me até a porta, mas sempre com uma sensação estranha._

_críticas e sugestões be my guests xD  
_


	9. Recomeço

_Nunca gosto da viagem de volta para à mansão Fabray, fica sempre um vazio. Mas hoje ainda é pior, aquela sensação não me sai da cabeça, aquele perfume trouxe-me memórias que só permito ter quando estou à noite sozinha no meu quarto, o meu coração acelera e estremeço só de pensar. A minha única memória do nosso contato mais passional fazem-me ter sonhos à noite do quais me deveria envergonhar. Mas não me trazem vergonha, entre outras coisas trazem-me sofrimento e culpa. O nosso único momento de paixão foi arruinado pelo meu momento à la família Fabray, uma casa que vive para as aparências. Não quero esquecer nenhum dos dois, o primeiro porque é dos melhores momentos da minha vida, das minhas melhores recordações e o segundo, porque eu mereço viver com a culpa e dor. Fecho os olhos, quero deixar-me engolir pela memória esmagadora da sua boca na minha pele, da minha pele na dela, dos seus gemidos, da respiração dela no meu pescoço, a sua voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido, o abraço possessivo… _

O cavalo relincha, Quinn é catapultada, conseguindo segurar-se no banco oposto.

_Procuro perceber o que se passa, mas está a escuro, apenas vejo algo a impedir o caminho._

" Esteja quieta menina, não faça barulho" Paul diz num tom quase inaudível

_Vejo 3 homens com um ar sinistro a aproximar-se, Paul está armado, mas duvido que terá hipótese contra os 3. Respira fundo, respira, sem pânicos… O meu coração não me atende e faz o contrário, bate tão depressa no peito que até os malfeitores o devem ouvir, sinto-me tremer, ouço-os a gritar mas não percebo o que eles dizem até que…_

BANG! BANG!

"Paul!" aproximo-me dele, dois tiros no peito

"Ora, ora… O que temos aqui?"

"Eu disse que a carga era preciosa…"

"Eu não tenho nada de precioso aqui. A única coisa que tenho são algumas moedas..."

"Claro que sim princesa!" _esta voz não veio de nenhum dos homens à minha frente, olho para trás vejo surgir mais dois bandidos, Paul está morto e por um momento gostava que também fosse o meu destino, mas acho que não vou ter tanta sorte_.

_Um deles sobe para a charrete, encosto-me o máximo possível como se pudesse desaparecer pelo banco, ele mete as suas patas nojentas no meu cabelo e tira-mo dos olhos. Tenho vontade de vomitar… Os amigos riem na expectativa_.

"E é uma princesa toda linda!" _tento fugir, mas ele agarra-me e atira-me contra o banco oposto, começa a rasgar o meu vestido. Fecho os olhos, Rachel, não posso desistir, abro os olhos, mordo-lhe a mão, e levanto-me, ele dá-me um estalo, cai-o da charrete, rastejo pela terra, sinto o cheiro a sangue, não consigo perceber o que se passa, ele já está em cima de mim, perco a esperança, vou ser violada. O homem repugnante ri-se do meu pânico, eu imploro._

"Não por favor! Por favor não faça isso!" o bandido ri-se

"Rapazes! A princesinha está a implorar," _olha-me nos olhos, e eu cuspo-lhe na cara_ "elas lutam, mas acabam sempre por implorar, não é rapazes?" não há uma única resposta, vejo-o olhar em volta, e a cor a desaparecer da sua cara, olho em volta, vejo um corpo numa poça de sangue, a sua garganta totalmente estripada, deixo escapar um gemido, olho para o outro lado, outro corpo sem vida, mais uma poça de sangue, aquele cheiro intenso entra-me pelas narinas e deixa-me zonza.

"Agora, sem os amiguinhos já não somos tão másculos pois não?" _esta voz, não posso acredita! Começo a perder os sentidos, sinto o meu atacante a ser arrastado de cima de mim, tenho um vislumbre de alguém com uma capa com um capuz, poderá ser ela?_

CRACK!

_O meu salvador misterioso aproxima-se de mim, está tudo enevoado, num último suspiro deixo escapar o nome dela_ "Rach…"

* * *

_O meu anjo loiro dorme serenamente, recuperou levemente os sentidos enquanto minha mãe e Anne cuidavam das feridas, não quis tocar naquele corpo imaculado com as minhas mãos sujas de sangue, precisei de um banho antes de poder me aproximar do que me é mais querido na vida ou melhor na existência. Tinha tantas saudades, estou tão próxima e tão longe, ainda não me atrevi a tocar-lhe, vontade não me falta, se já era difícil quando era humana, com o meu atual metabolismo parece impossível. O seu cheiro da sua pela deixa-me inebriada, desde que cheguei de Nova Iorque que sinto o seu perfume em todo o lado, no meu quarto, na minha cama, nos meus livros, até nos cortinados. Quebra-me o coração saber que se ela tem confinado a esta casa, mas não consigo apagar a luzinha de felicidade que se ilumina no meu peito ao saber que ela só está bem perto das minhas coisas. _

_Agora, estou aqui, mas agora sou um monstro… Estive quase dois anos aprender a controlar a minha sede para voltar a estar a seu lado, consigo sobreviver semanas apenas com sangue anima. Inclino-me sobre o pescoço, toco-lhe numa mexa de cabelo, inspiro, ah este perfume! Os meus sentidos mais apurados não ajudam, estou a enlouquecer._

A filha dos Fabray mexe-se e geme, Rachel num salto põe-se na parede oposta, a loira olha em volta, só uma pequena luz a óleo que ilumina ligeiramente o quarto, a morena fica imóvel na escuridão.

Quinn suspira profundamente "Não vás… Fica por favor… Sei que estás aqui… Sinto a tua presença… Não me deixes… Por favor…"

Quinn sente a mudança de peso na cama, Rachel deita-se a seu lado exatamente como antes, sem lhe tocar, mas a loira quer mais e revindica o seu lugar nos braços da morena, encosta-se a ela e pega-lhe nos braços e prende-se neles. Ficam assim deitadas, Quinn com as costas prensadas contra a frente de Rachel. Passam alguns minutos até a morena interromper o silêncio.

"Quinn," _ouve o coração da loira saltar uma batida, e sorri com o efeito que a sua voz causa, será que foi sempre assim?_ "Eu não sou totalmente humana."

"Eu sei" a loira aconchega-se melhor no corpo frio "Afinal acabaste com cinco bandidos sem dificuldade nenhuma," Rachel aperta um pouco mais Quinn em seus braços, e entrelaça as suas pernas nas dela "e fique claro que eu não me importo, mas a ausência de calor na tua pele é notória."

"Estás à vontade para perguntar o que quiseres meu anjo…"

Quinn vira-se, a escuridão não permite ver muito mais que as feições da morena, encaixa-se no peito apenas coberto com uma camisa de linho e volta a entrelaçar as suas pernas com as da vampira.

"Só tenho duas perguntas" a morena faz-lhe carinhos no cabelo, e Quinn não pode deixar de se sentir em casa "Perdoas-me?"

_A vampira esperava um montão de questões, mas aquela surpreendeu-a. É isso que a preocupa? Eu matei 5 homens, o meu corpo é frio, todos acham que estou morta, entre tantas outras coisas e ela quer saber se a perdoo? Oh morcego, eu amo esta mulher!_

"Não há nada para te perdoar, Q." a humana fica tensa e Rachel nota a alteração do batimento cardíaco, a respiração acelerada, as rugas na testa "Mas se te faz sentir melhor, se é isso que precisas, sim, meu amor! Eu perdoo-te!" a morena inclina-se e dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha "O que mais precisas saber?"

"Apenas uma coisa… Ainda me amas?"

"Carinho, o mundo como o conheces amanhã será totalmente diferente daquilo que conheces hoje. Agora, a única coisa que podes ter como certo é que o meu amor por ti só pode aumentar. E se me perguntasses há uma semana qual a única certeza que eu tinha, era que o meu amor por ti era imutável. Mas hoje sei que te amo mais que ontem, e ontem eu já achava que era impossível amar-te mais do que te amava."

_Sinto as lágrimas a descer pela minha pele, são lágrimas de felicidade, Rachel ainda me ama, e está aqui a meu lado, começo a chorar mais intensamente, chorar de alívio, parece que me tiraram o peso do mundo de cima dos ombros, se esta é a minha segunda oportunidade vou recebe-la de braços abertos e sem dúvidas. Afundo-me no seu peito, e refugio-me no seu corpo, ela ampara-me até que eu paro de chorar._

"Rach…"

"Sim, meu amor."

"Saber que me amas é tudo o que preciso, o resto é história." Aconchegam-se uma à outra e ficam confortáveis para dormir "Sabes?"

"Hum…"

"Fico feliz que, de todas as coisas, não sejas um fantasma. Apesar de se era uma forma de voltares para mim que eu aceitaria de bom grado, é muito bom poder sentir o teu corpo no meu."

Rach não controla a gargalhada "Oh meu anjo! Tinha tantas saudades tuas…"

"Rach…"

"Hum…"

"Posso pedir-te uma coisa?"

"Amor, o mundo só amanhã, que agora estou um pouco cansada." a loira sorri e entrelaça a sua mão na dela.

"Isso fica então para amanhã… Mas entretanto queria que cantasses como cantavas só para mim…"

A vampira beija-lhe a orelha e começa a cantar baixinho, até sentir o seu anjo loiro adormecer.

* * *

_Espero que gostem ;)_


End file.
